Talk:Skills/@comment-171.98.98.191-20151011055216
The unknown material in "Exp Backup" is called "Secret Guide of Caving" as for how it's obtained, it's not actually possible to obtain it under normal circumstances like farming in bafabon 1 or 2 (at least that's how it's been til now unless I'm wrong) the only way I obtained it was through the gms themselves, there had been a time when 5 or 6 of my accessories had disappeared due to an error on their end, so in return they told me I could ask for any 2 items, be it material/accessory, etc. if it were to be a material, I could ask for 3 of said material. so I asked them for the unknown material required for Exp Backup. The description however, is written in thai, I'm not thai, so I'll try to see if Yok can help me with that. (I live in Thailand, so playing on the us server is quite difficult due to all the lag). http://tinypic.com/r/2ns59nl/8 how it works: Well you start off by acquiring.. 25,000 exp storage capacity(?) whatever is listed above in the info. and from that point on, you can increase the storage amount by "charging" it with specific materials required. http://tinypic.com/r/2u4ih07/8 / http://tinypic.com/r/2nkqjwy/8 every 1 charge increases the storage by 5000 exp. which I believe is equivalent to 50 hp. (lol)(nolie) as you can see I've charged it up to the point where the max capacity is 585,000 while the amount I've stored up til is 116090/585,000. how do you get more exp? You use the acc you've placed Exp Backup on in specific missions. ex Bafabon / Bafabon 2 / and I believe dr diaper missions also work. how does it work? now explaining this is also a pain in the ass because I've never actually tested it out in bafa1 like my friend has. but we can start off with where the exp backup works, (bafabon 1 and 2) basically in bafabon 1, if I were to start off by using the acc that has exp back up on it on Floor 1, my life bar and dmg level on the top left corner of the screen will have increased to the limit of exp obtainable from floors 1-10 through the stored exp beforehand, and since my exp's storage is 116,090 my level instantly rises to lv10 and my dmg level to lv15, from there, you take damage, lose hp, and so on, but every time you proceed to the next floor, a number of health is recovered, ex. 100 hp. so basically the first cause of depletion from the back up would be when you first start off, the exp backup's storage provided to you is already used (you can't really control how much exp you want to use as far as I know) so like I said above, I started off at lv10 on the first floor, that has already drained the exp from the storage because some amount of it was used to level me up from 1 to 10. the second cause would be the health you recover after teleporting to the next floor. -> 100 hp. other than that I really have no idea. but this I'm certain.